1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structural arrangement in a spacecraft suitable for orbiting about the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art spacecraft generally comprise a planar baseplate structure which is heavily reinfored in order to support the spacecraft engine and payload equipment which depends from and is secured to the baseplate. This arrangement requires a baseplate structure made of reinforced materials which add considerably to the weight of the spacecraft. With the growing need for increased functions of an orbiting spacecraft, any reduction in weight in the structure will permit a corresponding increase in weight in the accompanying payload for which the spacecraft is designed.
Many factors in the design of a structure useful in an orbiting spacecraft are critical. These include alignment of the solar cell arrays, various motors which control the attitude and position of the spacecraft and communications equipment such as antenna, subsystems and sensors used in conjunction with a given mission assigned to a spacecraft.
These requirements necessitate an extremely stiff spacecraft structure. However, relatively large weight is added to the spacecraft in prior art arrangements in order to achieve the stiff configuration.